The rise of the New Beatrice
by Kikue Ryuzuki
Summary: The bad touch trio meet Vienna, Austria's capital, Sedlecina Eldestein. They get to know her and her past, which interest them. But after that Naoto has gotten mad at a certain someone for doing what? Who did she ask to help her kill this person. Sedlecina. Sedlecina is the Current Golden witch and endless witch does everyone fall into hell or do they ALL get out? READ!


**Persona 4+ Hetalia+Elfen lied+ Umineko. Sedlecina has been a witch for a long time, after killing off the Ushiromiya family and the Ryuzuki family, she had left the island. She had now joined the Gakuen Hetalia Academy, and is now going to try out for the talent show with her friends Suzune and Lucy. The bad touch trio get to know her, and her beautiful voice, but also her wicked past. Do they sink into the pits of hell with her or do they all get out?**

* * *

Sedlecina was getting ready to go to her new school with her Brother, Roderich or Austria. He gave her the designated uniform, and warned her about most of the students. She wasn't paying attention much, so she packed her violin, poem book, and her glasses cleaner (Just in case). She got her book bag as she got in the car with Roderich. Sedlecina was a witch, and she had been freed right before the growth of Austria. That Is when she was given the title. Only Roderich, Suzune, and Lucy actually knew.

As the car drove to the entrance of the school, she was shocked at how big it was. There were so many countries and capitals everywhere, she didn't know how she would find her best friends, Lucy and Suzune. Lucy was Romania's capital and Suzune was China's. As she jumped out of the car, she looked around again. She didn't know anyone. Roderich grabbed her hand and walked inside. "You share all my classes with me, don't worry." He smiled down at her as a man who looked just like Suzune, albino, just short hair, had ran down the hall as a browned haired lady with a flower in her hair had chased him with a frying pan. She had stopped when she saw Roderich. "H-Hi Austria!" she smiled, and she looked straight at Sedlecina. Sedlecina has grown very much, they were the same height. "Who is this?" she galred at Sedlecina, as if she was jealous. "I'm Vienna, who are you?" she asked, glaring back. "I am Hungary…." She said, as she started chasing the albino again. He was staring at Sedlecina.

* * *

(Sedlecina pov)

After school, as most people had went to their dorms to sleep or hang out, me, Austria, and That albino named Prussia had went to the music club. Austria was playing the piano as I practiced my singing of my favorite song, Dear you. Prussia was just playing a guitar. And I sang.

Inside my head I can hear your voice

Even now, my heart is fluttering

In my memories, you're always there

Smiling softly

One day, we were going home together

Laughing as we held each other's hands

I felt that it would go on forever

Your lasts words [Thank you for everything]

Continues to echo

I want to see you, the voice that's no longer there

I keep on calling out your name

Such sorrow, such pain

The lonely night scares me

I look up to the sky

searching for you,

I'm still wearing the ring that you gave

This was the last 'promise' the two of us made

In the faraway world you are in now

Are you still wearing your ring?

Someday, I'll send you the thoughts and feelings

That have always lain asleep deep in my heart

To wherever you're watching over me from

This song, I sing for you,

I want to see you, the voice that's no longer there

I keep on calling out your name

Such sorrow, such pain

The lonely night scares me

I look up on to the sky,

I'll never ever forget

About how much I love you

No matter how much I change inside

In the end I was able to convey

These words I wanted to send you

I'll love you, forever,

I stopped, and They were both shocked, and staring. Prussia walked over to me while clapping. "That was AWESOME! But not as awesome as me! But ….dang." I smiled as Austria walked over too. Just before he talked, Suzune and Lucy walked in. They almost crushed me when they hugged me. I looked at the door if anyone else was walking in, but I only saw two shadows, and Prussia left. Austria had left too. "I heard your singing! It was like, totally GREAT!" Suzune yelled, squeezing me even more than she had been. "Yeah!" Lucy said. Romania had learned a spell to help her talk, and she has been talking a lot. "I heard about a talent show coming up soon… and I think we should enter! I have a good song!" Lucy giggled as we all nodded. "Lets start tomorrow okay?" I said, and we all nodded. I went down the right side of the hall way and Suzune and Lucy went left. I heard footsteps, but I ignored it. I kept walking until I got toward the dorms, and I felt three hands garb me, pulling me into a room.

I guess it was like those three guys the bad touch trio that Austria told me about because they had all the descriptions. The blonde French bastard, and albino bastard, and the Spanish bastard. And I noticed that the albino was Prussia. "Hey this is the girl that I know that can sing really good! Her name is Sedlecina Eldestein." Prussia announced. "Oh My~ will you sing for us?" The Frenchman said, as I growled. I was about to speak, then Austria broke through the door and grabbed me, gave everyone a cold glare than ran to our dorm. "Ah, that's ashame, I wanted to play with her…" is the last thing I heard from the spainish man. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you…" Austria said, looking down as he sat on his bed. "Its okay Big bro." I patted his back and plopped onto my bed. "Ah, alright… good night." He said shutting off the light "good night" I said back.

* * *

I woke up right before breakfast, and Austria was putting his hair in his usual style. I did the same and put on my uniform. I didn't go, but Austria did. I went straight an abandoned room in the building, and I took out my poem book. I wrote a poem that Austria heard from Germany. It was called Elf song.

_At night in the village the watchman cried "Elf!"_

_A very small elf was asleep in the wood –_

_just around the eleven! _

_And he thinks that the nightingale_

_must have called him by name from the valley,_

_or Silpelit might have sent for him._

_So the elf rubs his eyes,_

_comes out of his snail-shell house,_

_and is like a drunken man,_

_his nap was not finished;_

_and he hobbles down, tip tap,_

_through the hazel wood into the valley,_

_slips right up to the wall;_

_there sits the glow-worm, light on light._

_"What are those bright windows?_

_There must be a wedding inside;_

_the little people are sitting at the feast,_

_and fooling around in the ballroom._

_So I'll just take a peep in!"_

_Shame! he hits his head on hard stone!_

_Well, elf, had enough, have you?_

_Cuckoo! Cuckoo!_

I wrote it in English, Japanese, and German. As I did, I heard three laughs. I heard Ohonhonhon, and Kesesesesese, and a Fusososo. I turned around to see the bad touch trio. "Get the hell away from me you dumb asses…" I muttered. When I make poems is when im really pissed, and I never know why. "Oh really? Whats wrong with you?" Spain said, looking at the poem I wrote, and he read it out loud in english as Prussia read it in German. Their eyes widened. "You are good… at writing poems!" France said, jumping all about. I smiled, even though I was pissed. "Thank yo-" Just before I could finish, the most annoying, and dumbest person had to show up. Eva. Since I had left the island and everything, she always challenged me, and I would get more and more annoyed. I always beated her. As the golden butterflies had flew into the room, no one looked shocked, as if they had seen them before. I twitched at her disgusting laughter. "HEY! Sedlecina! I came for a rematch!" she cried, pointed her finger at me. "Ah, whatever… you three stay still you shall watch." They kept staring at Eva, as if they wanted to kill her. Then the setting changed, we were in a field, as if we were back at the mansion. The seven sisters of purgatory. I sighed, because I was in my old witch dress, and back in my child's form. "I'VE GOTTEN STRONGER! Back out if you want to~" she chimed, giving me a cute look before showing her ugly one. Ugh, I wanted to get over with it. "I doubt she will win she's a kid!" Prussia whispered to Spain and France. "I will regain the title you gave me! Death! Bestow me your scythe of truth!" and a giant scythe had appeared, right behind her. "WOAH! This is more advance than iggy's magic!" France yelled, looking at the scythe. Eva tilted her head and chuckled. "Arthur, he had summoned me to do some things back when I was Beatrice!" she gave me an angry look. "Shoulder towers, rise in my glory!" I lifted my kiseru in the air. The two towers rose. "NOW START ATTACKING HER!" I pointed at Eva, and she smirked. "Oh those! Pshh, you will die easily." She pointed at me and the scythe attacked. I only made two simple moved to the left and right before she got furious, always so short tempered. "It is useless…may the gods lend me their swords of battle…" and a giant sword had appeared, and slashed Eva in half, only leaving a mangled body. "Holy crap…" the bad touch trio said in unison. And then I smiled like I used to. "This is why you shouldn't disrespect me you cockroach! You will never win against me!" I dug my heel into her back and the room turned back to normal, only leaving me in my witch form, the body, and the bad touch trio. "Oh mein gott… THAT WAS SO COOL Sedlecina! Hey why do you still look like that?" he said, making his excited face turn into a confused one. "I guess I got over whelmed again. I don't know what I shall do with her." And I glanced over at the body. Austria had walked in, looking at the body. "Beatrice, what did Eva do, ask for a rematch?" he said, looking at the body, barely shocked. "Yes, don't worry" and he glared at the bad touch trio. "Do not tell anyone about anything you witnessed…" and we walked out. Just as we got to the door, I waved my kiseru and the body disappeared. And the bad touch trio were still shocked.

* * *

As we walked down the hall, I got glares and stares. I heard talk about a popular group of kids are coming to the school, but they aren't countries or capitals. I was abit displeased. On the intercom, I heard the principle call my name, and I left Austria.

"What is it?" I answered. He looked at me, and he barely acred about my form. "The new kids, Shinomeki, Tera, and Shiro, give them a tour, they are outside, now leave" and he turned around. "NO WAIT! I CANNOT ALLOW THAT! They hate me!" I stood and slammed my hands onto his desk. "Do it…" and he ignored me. I fumed with anger, but I left. Then I bumped into a large black haired man. "Beatrice!" he screamed, then backed away. "I'm not going to kill you, I'm just showing you around. Shinomeki stood up, and then I noticed the Bad touch trio again. "Fine, but if you try anything, I will kill you, even if I am furniture." He turned around to Tera and Shiro, and then I called Spain, Prussia, and France over. "What are furniture?" Spain asked, bending down and whispering. "Furniture are maids or servants with special powers to use a special type of blade." I answered. "I want to be furniture! That sounds rad!" Prussia said. I sighed. "If you want to be Furniture, you have to become my eternal servants, do you agree?" I said, looking up and taking out my kiseru. They all nodded. I smiled and waved my kiseru in the air, making Butterflies fly all around them. When the butterflies had settled, they didn't look any different. "Hey whats the deal?" Prussia said. Well your look doesn't change, your powers do." I said turning around to Tera, Shiro, and Shinomeki. "Lets go." And everyone followed me around the school.

* * *

(Narrator pov)

Shinomeki had whispered something to Shiro and Tera, while The other four were ahead. "When we get the abandoned room, we will attack, and we shall call Master, alright?" they all nodded.

As they entered the abandoned music room, blades the color of red black and white had appeared from Shiro, Tera, and Shinomeki's arms. As they did, Rika appeared. "Shit…" Sedlecina whispered. "ATTACK THEM FOOLS!" she screamed at the bad touch trio, and their blades appeared. Spain's was Red, Prussia's was black, and France's was blue. "Oh this is cool as hell! England will be so jealous." France said, before Tera dashed and attacked him, but he easily blocked it. "Ohonhonhonhon~ someone is a little hasty!" he said, before attack back, with his blade piercing right into her heart. She fell back as France stood back behind Sedlecina. "Haha! Whats next? Rika-Sensei!~" Sedlecina chuckled, opening her arms wide. "Hmph! Shiro! Get the brown haired one!" Rika said, pointing to Spain. "Oooh me!" Spain stepped forward. Shiro had jumped in the air and aimed for his head, but before she could reach, Spain had easily put his arm up, and the dagger pierced her right into her stomach. He shook her off then smirked, "You sicken me…" he smiled and skipped back behind Sedlecina. "Prussia go ahead…" She said, and he walked forward. "Alright the awesome me!" he walked forward. Rika Snickered. "Shinomeki, make this one count…" Rika said. Shinomeki had dashed forward, but disappeared behind Prussia, and attempting to strike him in the back of the head. Prussia had then grabbed his arm, and shocked him violently. Shinomeki landed on the floor, then Prussia got him In the heart. "H-How the hell! Furniture can't do that!" Rika yelled glaring angrily at Prussia. "Awesome has no boundaries!" he yelled before retreating behind Sedlecina. "Give up yet? Sensei?" Sedlecina gave out her crooked laughter. "I want my title back! You damn brat!" She growled. Before she could say another word, Sedlecina was stabbed in the stomach with 5 spears.

The blood oozing from her mouth

The sounds of the sharp ends piercing her organs.

"Sedlecina!" The bad touch trio yelled.

"How does it feel to lose? Beatrice?" Rika said, walking forward. "Heh, it sucks… im sorry sensei…forgive me for my sins…" Sedlecina was barely alive. "I forgive you, now lets help you up, and sing what my Teacher taught me… Come, try and remember. Remember the form you once had…" Rika sang, swaying slightly. Golden butterflies flew around Sedlecina, and she slowly began to heal. "Alright… Come, try and remember… remember the sword sticking into your back!" Sedlecina had fully recovered and she stood up. Rika's eyes grew wide. "W-what the hell…" Rika had fallened and slowly died. "Woah…" Spain gasped. "Come now, lets leave the bodies here…" They left, and before they walked down the hall, Sedlecina had drew a pentagram on the door. "Lets leave behind a trail so they can find the bodies!" Prussia suggested. They were finally falling into the depths of the darkness. "Yes I agree…" Sedlecina created a blood trail, to the closest unabandoned class room. "Oh dear I forgot! Guys I have to go, but call me if any one finds the blood." Spain Winked at France then ran off.

* * *

**Later!**

"Ve~ But Germany! I really saw blood! Really really!" Italy cried. "Itary-kun it is impossibre for there to be brood he-" Japan stopped. There was blood splattered on the floor. "Italy…You were right…Lets follow it!" Germany started following the trail, and Japan had to drag Italy.

"Pentagram…" Japan whispered, looking at the door. "Ve~ what does it mean?" Italy cried, clinging onto Germany. "It means its Rocked from the inside, ruckiry I have a key to arr the rooms!" Japan pulled out a old looking key, and unlocked the door. The door opened, and the smell of rotted flesh filled their noses. And there, right there lay for mangled, disfigured, ripped apart, bloody bodies. There was a fact that they were all dead, no chance of bringing them back to life. Italy looked terrified. And for once…Germany had screamed like a girl. Italy and Germany had latched onto each other. "I wonder what would happened if America was here…" Japan said, and somewhere, America was sneezing. Japan took out his phone and called the allies, and told them to get the abandoned music room now.

* * *

~**With Sedlecina**~

Ah, Sedlecina was sitting down, until she was summoned… by her adoptive mother. She was in her witch form so she didn't know. She kept yelling the word 'YURUSENAI!' at the person. The man's hood dropped. "BIG BROTHER!" Sedlecina yelled. How could he…

**Yurusenai= unforgivable**

**I hope someone knows who these new people are.**


End file.
